The Butterfly and the boy from Hell
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Marco Diaz otherwise known as the world's greatest paranormal investigator 'Hellboy' tries to live a semi normal life in Echo creek with his partners Liz and Abe, that is until they meet a certain magical princess from another dimension comes along. And Hellboy's past and destiny come to unravel.
1. Star comes to earth

**I don't own Star vs the forces of evil or Hellboy. Please support the official release.**

 **Marco as Hellboy:** _Marco has a mix of Hellboys personality. He has no red skin like Hellboy. His right hand of doom is Nero's devilbringer arm but has a redish- orange glow instead of a blue one. He the red horn stubs like Hellboy, but covers them with red goggles. He's still part of the B.P.R.D but is assigned by early retired agents Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, who gave him his civilian name Marco Ulbaldo Diaz and became his adopted parents._ He will also be refered to as Hellboy.

 _Somethings have always been; there have always been Monsters, Angels, and Demons across the vast universe._

 _But in the year 1977, a demon hybrid was summouned to wage war, but the child of hell was rescued by good men who taught him Selflessness, kindness, and a sense of right. The scientist and researchers that gathered around the boy where the Bureu for Paranormal Research and Defense. An international organization that protects the world from supernatural threats._

 _There are things that go bump in the night, they're the ones that bump back._

 **Earth, Echo Creek high:**

Marco Ulbaldo Diaz otherwise known as 'Hellboy' by the B.P.R.D. is a 15 year old (Looking at least) highschool student with brown hair and a pair of steampunk goggles, he was attending Echo Creek Academy and he wasn't really wasn't a normal kid. First off he was a top agent of the B.P.R.D, he was also half demon, half whatever his other parents side was from. He had horns that he files down and covers them with steampunk goggles. And despite his lean but fit looking build he was incredibly strong thanks to his demonic heritage. He was also _ridiculously_ hard to kill, and was able to absorb huge amounts of punishment and still stand. And he was much older than anyone thinks, he has the look of a regular 15 year old, but in reality he's in his 40's but his mental age was still that of a teenager.

Now you may be wondering, why would a half demon hybrid go to a regular highschool? Well the answer was quite simple...

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be like the other kids and not be stuck in a underground facility. So the B.P.R.D pulled a few strings, and Ta-da! He's in high school. Unfortunately he still had to go on missions, and was eventually revealed to the world 2 years ago for killing the mythical Baba Yaga.

We now see him casually wearing a faded brown, long, wool trench coat that looked more like a garnment with red interior linings and a shearling collar with the B.P.R.D emblem sewn on the right shoulder, over his simple knitted long-sleeve dark black jumper with a grey shirt underneath. He wears dark brown jeans with a straight cut with a blue leg guard on his right leg and a brown leg guard on his left. He wears black Bates Strike Boots. He wears wrappings covering his right arm. He was currently writing some notes until-.

 _"Marco Diaz to the principles office, Marco Diaz to the principles office."_

Marco sighed as he went up to the teacher and asked her. "Do I need a hall pass?"

"No." She said plainly, painting her toe nails.

As Hellboy walked to the principle office he had to wonder what did the B.P.R.D. want with him now, he was actually having a pleasent day.

Once he made it, he saw a 15-year-old girl with long blonde hair, fake devil horns, pink hearts on each side of her cheeks, a sea green dress and skirt in the middle of it, with orange and purple leggings, and purple boots with a point at the end. She also carried a yellow star shaped bag with a face on it that had a strange looking wand in it.

Said girl was currently experimenting with a water fountain, like she had never seen one before. And Hellboy thought she was kinda cute.

"Marco, I would like for you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly." The said as the girl known as Star pressed a button on the water fountain as water came out, she got into a combative stance and growled.

Hellboy gave her a confused look before he looked at the principle and asked. "You mind telling me why this has anything to do with me?"

"Well, I need someone of your 'expertise' to keep an eye on her, show her around. And who better than the B.P.R.D's top agent 'Hellboy'."

"Hey, I don't remember being anyones babysitter." Hellboy said in protest. "Plus I don't think the bureu would really..."

"To late, the proffesor already approved of everything." The principle said, smirking at a sighing Hellboy. "Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's gonna get all 52 flavors!"

And as he left Hellboy could only facepalm in annoyance and look at Star chewing the water fountain.

 **Later:**

"Thanks for showing me around, Marco!" Star said, skipping around being intrigued by everything she saw.

"Listen, I didn't do it for you, I did it so Skeeves can leave me alone." He said, with his hands in his pockets. "And call me Hellboy "

Then out of nowhere Star shot a beam at a moth, transforming it into mutated monster. It grabbed a random student and flew of wih him.

"Okay, what the hell was that!?" Hellboy yelled, raising an eyebrow at Star.

"Heh; sorry, I just got curious." Star said nervously.

Hellboy looked at her suspiciously and asked. "Who...are you, exactly?"

Star happily replied saying. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension." She summoned a rainbow, which instantly caught on fire.

Now normally a normal person would freak out about what just happened... But Helboy was anything but normal, and saw this as another annoyance.

"Well that ends our tour, I'm gonna go home and forget this ever happened." He said, walking towards the direction the moth monster flew.

 **An hour later** **at the Diaz household:**

Hellboy walked home after saving that kid from getting eaten by the moth monster. And deep down he wondered if he'd ever see that so called 'princess from another dimension' again. She wasn't like any princess he'd met, that's for sure.

But hoped that she wouldn't appear again, but knowing his luck there was a high and likely chance he would.

When he entered the large building, he heard a sound coming from the library where, his adopted father and mother, mostly hang out. It was the sound of...Laughter...?

Against his better judgement entered the library and found something horryfing. He saw His parents sitting on a couch right with a book in his hand beside Star, laughing as she smiled at him.

"Oh, Marco." Hellboy's mother said as he took notice of the hybrid. "Come meet this nice young lady who is going to living with us."

"Wait, what?" he aksed, as if he heard them wrong.

"Ah! Look at you! You were so cute!" Star said showing Hellboy the old picture that was taken when he was discovered.

"Wouldn't be nice to have her upbeat energy around this place?" Angie Diaz around.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Helboy muttered with sarcasim.

Star gasped "I love puppies!" She then shot puppies out if her wand and Hellboy's parents said aww except for him.

The puppies suprisingly shot lasers from their eyes, but the adults still thought it was cute.

"Why don't you take Star to her room?" Mrs. Diaz said.

"Yayy!" Star said as she ran upstairs to her room as Hellboy carried her bag with little effort.

Later

"So this is your room." Hellboy said as he dropped Stars stuff.

"Okay I can work with this. RANBOW SPARKLE BOMB EXPAND!" The room then transformed the room into much like a castle room.

Hellboy whistled, clearly impressed. "Wish I had a room like this."

Star gasped and asked" You do?" She then ran to his room with Hellboy following her.

"MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" A black hole then appeared in the middle of Hellboy's room and sucked a lot of Hellboy's stuff including sucking his his pet cats that barely managed to get out on time. "Suck?, SUCK?! WHY the hell was the world suck in that spell?!"

"I don't know it just came out like that!" Marco then groaned and slammed his head on the door.

" I'm sorry Hellboy, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" She then shot a bright sun above Hellboy's head but it turned into a storm cloud and rain started to poor down on him.

That proved to be the final straw for the demon hybrid as his eyes changed from golden to pupiless orange. "That's it. I'm just about over with this crap!" He yelled.

He then jumped out of the window and landed on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Star asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just need to clear my goddamn head." Hellboy then walked to someplace to cool his head it didn't help as the cloud was still there raining on him.

Later

Hellboy was sitting on the ground eating a chocolate bar with as rain pooring on his clothes making him wet from the rain. Then Star showed up and he wasn't to happy about. "What do you want this time?"

Star got rid of the cloud and said" I didn't get a choice to come here." Star then had puppy eyes and said" And you didn't get a choice to have to deal with me. I... I'll just leave you alone and find a new family to live with." And at that moment Hellboy's eyes eased a little. Hellboy felt a little bad for what he did, he realized she was only trying to help in her weird sort of way. He let his anger get the best of him, and it had a history of making him do stupid things.

Hellboy wanted to say something to her, but instead found himself saying "Ah crap." Looking at Ludo and his minions.

Said girl turned around and saw Ludo and his minions.

"Star Butterfly at last I found you." Ludo said

"Ludo?! how did you know I was here." Star asked

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes that's why I asked." Star said with curiosity

"Well Buff Frog. Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

A three eyed Bull monster charged at Star and said girl was getting ready to fight but something shot at the Bull monsters face, and it looked like...a fist?

She looked back and saw Hellboy's covered right hand completely exposed. The arm possesed a skin-exposed appearance. It took on many muscle and bone features that looked far different from a humans, such as the elbow tip being longer and curved, the forearm having several segments wrap around it, and the palm and the entire arm itself having a redish-orange glowing streak connecting to each part of his hand.

But Star's shock turned into excitement and she said "WHOA! you can do magic too?!"

"Something like that." the half-demon said, he then used his ghostly arm to grab Ludo's skull hat and pulled to his real hand.

"The hell did you kill to get this thing?" he asked spinning it around the tip of his clawed finger.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ludo yelled, angry that this guy took his prized possesion.

"You want this back, your gonna have to take it." Hellboy said in a mocking way, ready for a brawl.

The bear monster then swung his axe at Hellboy But he blocked it with his hand, which shatterd the axe. He then punched the monster in the face, which sent it flying due to the amount of strength.

Star got in on the action and started punching,kicking,and casting spells.

The fight continued for 3 minutes and ended when Star yelled "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

The monsters were defeated groaning in pain. Star then said mockingly to Ludo while Hellboy was preparing a shot from his blaster pistol. " You want some of this Ludo?"

Ludo knew he was beat and sighed and then said" No! Come one back in the portal, back in the portal! You even retreat like Losers. I'll get you Star butterfl-" Ludo was sadly cut off as Hellboy threw Ludo's hat back at his face and the portal closed on his neck choking him a little but he got out of it.

"Well that just happened."

"Yeah I guess it did." Star walks away sadlly.

But Hellboy stopped her and said. "Listen, you don't have to go. You can stay here as long as you can."

"Really, Hugs!" She the hugs Hellboy, which suprised him at first but he eventually patted her on the head.

"So, are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?"

"Yeah,probably." Star answered in a nervouse tone.

Hellboy was quiet for a moment and then said. "Oh what the hell? It's not like I have enough things trying to kill me. What's one more, right?" He then pulled Star out of the street and said. "Let's use the sidewalk, Blondie."

"Okay Hellboy." Star then casted a spell that showed some kind of star dragon going to the moon.

 **Next chapter! Party with a pony!**


	2. Party with a Pony!

"Alright blondie, I think you might like these." the half-demon teen Hellboy said as he had his goggles off, exposing his filed down horns. He had a plate full of smallsmall1 pancakes that he made for the two of them.

Star clapped her hands, amazed that her half demon friend could cook. "Oh! circle food." she said, as she was about take a bit. But suddenly a knock came from the back door of the house.

Naturally Hellboy went to go investigate and looked around. Just who the hell would be at their house in the middle of the night?

He soon got his answer when he laid his on a flying pony head. It spoke saying "Yo, what up home fries?"

Hellboy only looked at it plainly, having seen much more wierder and scarier things in his line of work. "A flying talking horse head. Wouldn't say this is the most wierdest thing I've ever seen. But...no, it's really not."

Star then ran up and pushed Hellboy out of the way. "Flying princess pony head!" She said with excitment.

"Oh, what up B-fly." Said pony head and they hugged. "Girl, we're going out tonight. Are you ready to make some bad choices?"

"Let me just grab Hellboy."

"Oh, you mean the guy you pushed over."

"I'm alright." Hellboy said, wiping the mini pancakes off of his knitted spacer clearly annoyed.

Star grabbed Hellboy and pulled him over. "Pony Head meet my best friend Marco Diaz, but call him Hellboy."

"Your best friend?" questioned Pony Head.

"What? No, he's my best friend on Earth. You're my best friend on Mewni." Star said. "Hellboy this is the pony I've been telling you about."

"Yeah, she's mentioned you a few times. In fact, she couldn't shut up about you." Hellboy said, remembering her constantly telling him about Pony Head. Those where crappy days.

Pony head then got up to the half-demons face and exhaled rainbow sparkels in his face before saying. "I hate you! Plus your ugly! Just kidding that was a joke!"

Hellboy narrowed his eyes at the flying Pony head, but sighed in annoyance. It was gonna be one of those days.

Spinning to Star, Pony Head let out a split facing grin. "The Bounce Lounge is having one of their raves tonight, and girl we are GOING!"

Star brightened, hands lifting to clasp underneath her chin in delight. "Ohmygosh, are you serious? I loooovvveee the Bounce Lounge!"

Hellboy lifted an eyebrow, and asked. "Uh...Just what exactly is the Bounce Lounge?"

Pony Head scoffed. "Oh, only the best and coolest night club in the galaxy! Duh!"

"Yeah, you should totally come with us!" Star said, hoping her grumpy friend.

"...I don't know. I was gonna hang out here and-" but before Hellboy could finish, Star brought out her own secret weapon. (PUPPY EYES!)

"Alright, Alright! Just stop giving me those eyes." He said with annoyance as he got his blaster pistol, utility belt and trenchcoat.

"My besties are going to be besties!" Star said grabbing her friends in a group hug.

"Sweet! lets go." Pony head then pulled out a pair of scissors out of her tounge and Star knew what they were.

"Dimensional scissors? Awww! Jealous! Come on Hellboy let's go!" Star and Pony head then wenylt through the portal, with Hellboy following suit, windoring what the hell he was walking into.

And as the portal closed another one appeared and three figures appeared. One of them licked the glitter and said. "Glitter, she was here."

At the Bounce Lounge:

Star and Pony Head landed on a cloud. But since it was Hellboy's first time traveling through a portal, he wasn't so lucky as he landed face first on the ground.

"Ah, crap." He muttered, as he picked himself up and duster himself off. He looked around and raised an eyebrow at the strange place as various people (Aliens, he supposed) were seen just hanging out like normal teenagers, but they shot him the occasional curious look. "Where the hell are we?" He mumbled.

"The Bounce lounge! My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge."

"Edge?" Hellboy asked, he then looked over the edge and saw spikes.

"Oh Photo Booth, Photo Booth!" Star said, pushing Hellboy and Pony Head into the booth. She sneered ar him, muzzle curled over her teeth distastefully, but it split into a split grin as soon as Star came in.

They took photos, with Hellboy giving a small smile with each photo. And then suddenly Star was squeezing him close and speaking. "Now you two. A souvenir from the night my besties became besties." She said as she left the booth.

The moment she left, Hellboy got a face full of angry unicorn in his face. "Listen, Eath turd," Pony snarled, her eyes narrowed. "I don't like you at all."

"Wow, I wonder what was giving that away." He snarked, clearly getting tired of this girl. "And just to let ya know I didn't even wanna come here. I was actually having a good day until you came along, and those are rare to come by."

"Then why-" Snap! "-did you bother? You're ruining my night with Star, this might be my last chance to-" Pony head said cutting herself off.

"Last chance to do what?" Hellboy asked, arms crossed.

They ignored the last snap of the Photo Booth, staring at each other. Pony Head huffed with displeasure, looking away from the half-demon with displeasure. "None of your buisness. Just know that if you ever try to ruin this for me, You're getting the horn! Got it, good bye!"

And with that, she quickly flew out of the booth.

Hellboy looked out of the Photo booth and saw Star and Pony dancing. "Star, we need to talk." he whispered. But Star took Hellboy's hands and started to dance with him. "Star Pony Head threatened to..." but before Hellboy could finish, Pony Head somehow pushed him. Hellboy grabbed the edge before he could fall.

"Fall, fall, fall!" A Skeleton with a cap repeated.

Hellboy started to pull himself up, and Star came to help him out. "Hellboy. you need to be more careful." She said.

"You do realise that Pony Head just tried to kill me, right?" Asked Hellboy, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh no, she just gets a little wild when she dances." Star said.

The two then looked at Pony Head, who was dancing with some random guy until she ironically got on his back and started riding on him saying "Y'know you like it!"

"Well she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth. I swear it's only been 10 minutes with her, and I'm already gettin' sick of this crap."

Star looked at her friend with concern, she didn't like to see him like that, and from the looks of things, her besties were off to a bad start. "Yeah, she can be a little 'posesive'. Hey Pony Head, let's go to the Amythest arcade! Hellboy will have more fun there!"

"No way girl I'm getting my dance on!" Said Pony Head. She would've continued if she didn't notice familiar figures coming out of a portal nearby. "Your right Star he will like the arcade better! lets go!" She said opening up a portal and went through.

"She's warming up to you!" Star said in a sing song voice.

"I really doubt it." Hellboy muttered before getting pushed in the portal, with Star jumping in.

"Is this...an arcade?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, figured you'd like this place. It's full of squars."

"Look, lance lance revolution! That's perfect! you guys! go play!"

Hellboy managed to crack a smile at that name, glancing suspiciously at Pony Head one last time before following Star up the podium and getting instructions on how to play. Not that he really needed instructions, but it was nice to have it all the same. He beat Star pretty quickly, chuckling and cracking jokes the whole way, and then it was Pony Heads turn, her eyes glinting in slight irritation and lance held firmly between her teeth. "You're going down." she managed around the stick.

It sounded almost playful, almost, and Hellboy couldn't stop the small smile foeming around his face. "In your dreams, Horse head."

The two played the game, throwing insults at each other, and when Star touched their backs and noticed how sweaty they where. "Eww..I'll go get us some cold icicles to put on your distusting back."

While they continued playing, Pony Head heard the robotic guards, which distracted her, causing her to lose. "Ha, who's the turd know?" Hellboy asked, smirking with the lance over his shoulder.

"Still you." said Pony Head, flying away.

Meanwhile Star was waiting for a square to decide what he wanted until Pony Head came by. "Hey Star I'm bored. I know this other club, let's bounce."

"Cool. Just let me get Hellboy."

"Oh no! He went on ahead to save us a seat. Yes that is the course of events." Pony Head explained, looking very nervous.

"Oh classic Hellboy, always putting others first."

Later:The two friends were dancing in the club. "Is this a blast or what b-fly." asked Pony Head.

"Yeah, but I don't see Hellboy anywhere." Said a concerned Star.

"You got me girl and I'm way more fun."

"What are you talking about?"

Pony Head laughed nervously and said. "Funny story! I think you'll love it! I kinda of ditched him in the other dimension."

"What?!" Star shouted and fell. "How could you do that to my best friend?"

"Best friend? The last time I checked the friend was me."

"I can have two best friends. Unless one of them is a friend ditching liar." Star said, turning her back on Pony.

"That earth-turd means that much to you?" Pony Head asked.

"He's the best turd I've ever met."

And with that Pony Head sighed. She still didn't like Hellboy in the slightest, but if he was that important to Star, then she would help. "Okay."

 **Back at the arcade:** When Star and Pony Head exsited through the portal, they looked around to see where Hellboy was. Imagine their suprise when something or someone was lauched straight into the air and landed right in front of them.

They looked up and saw Hellboy bashing and destroying the robots that even dared to attack him using his enlarged ghostly demonic arm as a club, and he had a very pissed off look on his face. He even grabbed one of the robotic guards by the head with his ghost hand, crushed it and tossed the body at the others with no effort.

Star wanting to help her friend was charging up her wand to cast a spell. "Crystal dagger..."

"Wait, B-fly! It's to dangerous girl. Hold out your hand." Said Pony Head as she spat her dimensional scissors in Stars hand.

"Your dimensional scissors."

"I won't need them were I'm going." And with that Pony Head flew off.

"Pony Head."

"Oh, hey, creeps. I heard you looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me." Said Pony getting the robots and Hellboys attention. The men started to chase her. As Pony lead them away.

"Mind explaning why you left me here with those guys." Hellboy asked, clearly irritated.

"No time to explain, we need to help Pony Head!" Star said, dragging him.

Meanwhile, Pony Head was cornered until Star and hellboy appeared.

"Back off creeps!" Star said.

"Don't worry Pony we've got your back, of your head." Hellboy said, with his blaster aimed at the robotic men.

Pony Head got up and was ready for a fight and so was Star. Hellboy had his fingre on the trigger, Pony Head's horn charged up for a blast, Aland Star was ready to cast a spell. But before anyone did anything, a voice echoed through the arcade. "Time to give it up Cupcake."

"Is that King Pony Head." Star asked and then a giant Pony Head appeared behind the guards. Hellboy just looked at him, not really suprised, but raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes while holstering his pistol in his belt pistol holster. He was at his limit of how much crap he was tolerating.

"Hello, daddy." Said Pony Head.

"Hello princess." King Piny Head said.

"What is he doing here?" Whispered Star.

"Oh B-fly. It's the end of the road for me. But at least I had one more night of fun with you girl."

"One last night? Before what?"

"Before this...I'm going to St. O's."

The revelation made Star gasp. "Not St. Olga's school for wayward princesses!"

"It's true I did it to myself, I'm going to the slammer!"

"It's just reform school cupcake not jail. Although admittedly its a lot like jail." King Pony Head said, not helping the situation.

"Oh, Pony Head. You knew you would be sent to St. Olga's. But you still came back to help Hellboy."

"Well I don't want to admit it, but he is your second bestie, okay I said it."

"Come here." Star said, as the two friends hugged.

And just before Pony Head left Hellboy got her attention.

"Hey, Pony Head. Good luck in princes jail." He said, already forgiving her for leaving him.

"Aww thank you Earth tur- I mean thank you Marco. BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! NO PRISON CAN HOLD ME FOR LONG!" Pony Head said, laughing in a crazy manner.

Pony Head couldn't help but sigh and smile. "Just like her mother." He then entered the portal.

"Yay! My besties became besties." Said Star, happy that the two at least where getting along.

"Yeah, we're not going that far." Hellboy said, but then he realized something. "Oh, crap, we're stuck in another dimension aren't we?" He asked.

Oh no we're not." Star said showing him the dimensional scissors. "No we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe."

"And I know just the place." Said Hellboy.

 **Later:** Hellboy and Star where relaxing on the couch. Eating a plate full of pancakes while watching a movie.


	3. Quest Buy

Hellboy was putting on his gear and fililing his horns down and putting his goggles over them, getting ready to start the day.

That was until Star blew alot of wind on his face with Star's dryers That was floating along with her brush's that was doing her hair.

"Jeez! Come on Star, you know the rules keep your stuff on your side of the counter." The half-demon complained as he pushed some of Star's cluster of a mess on her side of the bathroom, he then grabbed his mini vacuum and continued "It isn't hard to be a little organized, like me."

Star said in her usual happy tone " I'm organized. I have my mess here... and that's pretty much my system." her side was a mess of weapons and other things Hellboy's side was filled with organized equipment his blaster pistol that was on the counter and his utility belt.

Suddenly,Star's wand began to make a crackling and fizzles before powering down. "Huh?" Star asked confused.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"What's wrong with this thing? Hmm... better check under the hood." Star said as she flipped the front compartment of her wand which revealed a unicorn on a treadmill that looks starved and exhausted as it coughed and wheezed as a music box started to go off-key and starts to wind down. "Oh no." Star said in concern she then turned the wand around and revealed a half empty power gauge.. " Have you seen my charger? I know it's around here somewhere!" Star asked starting to panic a little as she was digging through her mess.

" Well when was the last time you saw it?" Hellboy asked. He then dodges her giant flail, and then grabes a sword that was flung at him. "Star will ya calm down. This is why you have to get a little organized." Marco then grabbed his utility belt and gun and said "See with my system things barely get lost. Nothing's ever out of place."

Star then grabs Hellboys trenchcoat putting their cheeks together and says "This is serious Hellboy!" She then realizes the position they were in and blushes as much as Hellboy and pushes away clearing both of their faces of pink. She then shows him the power gauge and said "You have to charge wands with Magical energy! If it goes to skull it will be dead forever!" She had a sad face as the hearts on her cheeks turned into skulls.

"Well, can't you buy another charger?"

Star then gasps and has stars in her eyes and her Skull marks turned to light bulbs "Of course! They sell them at quest buy."

"Quest buy?" the young half-demon curiously asked as Star opened a portal using her dimensional scissors and put her wand in her mouth "Come on!" Star said as she jumped through the portal pulling Hellboy diving through the portal.

The two came from the other sides of the portal and landing on the floor. As they landed "Welcome to Quest Buy!" Star said as Hellboy looked around with confused eyes. This place looked like a mall with the mix of modern day and medieval and it looked maze-like but what caught his attention the most was the people there was monsters, elves, trolls, Elves and even dwarves. It kinda reminded him of Best Buy "I'd hate to see what Black friday's like in here." The half-demon said.

A sloth-clerk then said over the intercom "Attention, Quest Buy shoppers: We have a red-ticket 25% off of all things that murder." The Sloth-clerk then gets taken by a centipede like monster and screams in terror and says "Ow!"

"Ouch." The half-demon said wincing a little. A Orc with a torn suit, hideous teeth and green skin then holds a tray of two disgusting vials in front of Marcos face and says "Sample? Either leave a sample or take a sample. Up to you pink skin."

"No." Hellboy said disgusted.

A beeping sound was heard and Star's wand power lost two bars and Star panicking says " We gotta hurry! You can talk to the orc later!" The two the ran as Marco looked around the shelves curiously " gnome repellent, Extra strenght wraith heads? How the hell is anyone finding things in this place?"

" It only looks messy. Legend says that the elves and dwarves that created this place made an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organized this store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!"

Then a random goblin then shows up and shouts with a voice of insanity " I got it! Housewares is this way!" he then runs to that directly and laughs with the mix of insanity and excitement. Until he hits a wall and whimpers in slight pain.

"Well if there's a system here, we better use it to find the best way to the charger department." Hellboy said as he and Star started walking.

"Well lucky for you I know my way around here pretty well myself, If I do say so myself, I think I just said too many myself's." she said as the two began their search. Meanwhile Ludo and his monsters were shopping and bearicorn holds up a small pink dress.

"Hey, boss! Look what I found!"

"We are not getting that. "Ludo said angirly.

"Aw, but you'll look so cute in it." Then a frill-neck monster tried sneaking something into the cart, but Ludo managed to see it and smacked it out of his hand.

"Stop trying to sneak things into the cart." Ludo ordered, he then saw Giraffe monster trying to sneak a bag of Giraffro. "Same goes for you! I don't even know what that is. Look where only here because I need an electric beak groomer. Keeps the beak sharp while brightening my smile." Ludo then smiles reveling his crooked teeth that where shining but had a little bit of broccoli in there.

"Oh, clerk peasant. Bring me your finest beak groomer!" Ludo ordered the sloth clerk.

"Sorry, that's not in my department." the Sloth clerk said.

"I want to see your supervising wizard!"

 **Meanwhile**

Star and Hellboy where running down a hallway until they run into a riddle sphinx.

" **Halt!"** the riddle sphinx commanded in a distorted voice. " **If you wish to enter my lair! Solve my riddle if you dare! I do not breath-"**

"A leg." Star answered getting the answer from Hellboy's phone.

 **"But I run"**

"A leg." Hellboy answered

 **"And jump"**

"A leg!" Hellboy and Star answered, clearly getting annoyed.

 **"And I.**.. Wait how could you possibly know that?" The riddle sphinx asked in her normal voice.

"Internet." Marco answered pointing at his phone.

"Internet?"

"...You should look it up now, come on, come on, open up!" Star say's.

Riddle sphinx sighs in defeat and opens up the passage in her chest, and Star and Marco run through. "Thank you!" Star say's.

As the disappear from sight Riddle sphinx asks "You know about the internet skeleton door?"

The skeleton door answered. "Nope."

The two continue to run the path and Star says " Okay, should be right through here!" But Hellboy and star were right back in the first aisle.

"Great we're right back where we started. How is that even possible?" Hellboy said, getting irritated.

Star was starting to get nervous." Let's see. We made one right turn, and another right turn, and another right turn, and another right turn. Ugh this makes no sense!" But then Ludo's shopping cart bumped into Star.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this store does have everything a monster would want." Ludo said

"Ludo!?" Star questionably shouts. Hellboy pulled out his pistol, ready to shoot.

"Now you either hand over the wand, or their will be a big cleanup in aisle... Uh what aisle is this?" Ludo asked the Sloth clerk.

"Sorry that's not my department." The sloth clerk then walks away.

Star wasted no time and casted a spell saying "RAINBOW AVALANCH!" But the wand only shoots out a rainbow like liquid. Hellboy's eyes looked back and forth between Star and the monsters as this situation now got awkward. "Uhhh. Give me a sec." She then shakes her wand and say's "NARWHALE NIGHMARE!" But her wand shot out a mini narwhale that was flopping on the floor.

Ludo got impatient and shouted "Get that wand!" The monsters obeyed and charged at the two. Star and Hellboy backed up into a wall of 'Big boy diapers.' boxes and Star had an idea and grabbed a box and shouts " Big boy diaper Blast!" She throws it at Giraffe minion, knocking him back. Hellboy on the other hand, launched a giant ghostly fist at the bearicorn monster. As the two retreat to the opening they created, Hellboy decided to throw a box of diapers at Ludo.

The two then come to the other side of the wall. Star shouts "Oh, No! This place doesn't look familiar at all!"

Hellboy then places his hand on Stars shoulder and says "You know whar? Screw this, We did it your way. Now we're doin' it mine." Hellboy then looks at the nearby Quest buy map "Hmm. Alright that elevator might take us to the charger department."

Hellboy and Star ran into the elevator and take it to the upper floors.

Ludo and his minions took the other elevator, but a large slug man slithered his way towards Ludo's elevator. Ludo tried to get the elevator to close but he was to late and lets just say it was a very long disgusting ride.

As Star and Hellboy moved upwards in their elevator, they saw a big neon sigh that read "Wand chargers".

"Were almost there! Don't worry little wand, were almost there." Star exclaimed.

Hellboy then playfully bumped his elbow into Stars shoulder and say's "See? Told ya we'd get there."

But then went power in the elevator's power suddenly goes out, Leaving Star and Hellboy in complete pitch black darkness. And Star states the obvious "We stopped."

Hellboy responded with saying "Ah, crap." As they then climb out of the elevator onto the floor they are now currently on. Star then bumps her head on a sign that read "Out of service."

Then a heavily bandaged sloth clerk stood next to the elevator that said 'Out of order.'

"Sorry folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap deparment. Please step carefully."

The Sloth didn't get to finish as he got caught in a giant mouse trap. "Don't help me up. I get workers comp for this."

Then the other elevator opened up and the slug monster came up. "See you later guys. Guys?" he said looking back at the elevator, revealing a squished Ludo and his minions.

They eventually freed themselves from the slug guy's back. "Get them!" Said Ludo, and Hellboy and Star ran and were followed by the monsters.

"Look out, blades of doom." Said Star, stopping Hellboy. They then ducked jumped and dodged the blades to make it down the hallway.

"Massacre darts!" Star said, as they dashed through the statues and avoided the darts the statues shot at them.

"A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!" Star said, as Star and Hellboy dodge the smashing walls and finally getting out of the dangerous room.

"I swear 5 minutes in this place, and I'm already sick of this crap!"

"Sorry I dragged you in here." Star apologized.

"It's fine. I woulda came with ya anyway. And hey at least we made it." Hellboy said, realizing they finally made it to the charger department. As the two walked into said department finding hundreds of different chargers.

"There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!" Star said, beggining to lose hope.

"Oh, yes we are. Because this time, we're gettin' organized. I'l figure this out. You hold off the monsters." Hellboy said.

"Right!" Star said, as she dashed through the aisle's towards Ludo and his minions.

"There she is!" Ludo said as the monsters started to chase Star. Staf threw a shelf down trapping one of the monsters. Then jumped on another shelf, and bashed the giraffe monsters head in with her wand. Soon a chicken monster started to launch eggs at her. She skillfully dodged them, and trapped its head in a cart. Then roundhouse kicked Lobster claws into a shelf. He noticed a box fell.

"Beak 'N' Trim. I found it!" Lobster claws said, picking the box up, and ran through the charger department.

Meanwhile, Hellboy picked up a charger labeled 'Black Hole Charger!", he tossed it away. But while Lobster claws ran through the charger department, he didn't notice the charger on the ground and was sucked into the hole, screaming.

Star came into the charger department. "Hellboy! Where are you?!" she yelled out.

"Found it!" Hellboy said tossing the charger to Star.

"Yes! I got it!"

As she said that Ludo snatches away Star's wand.

"Yes! I got it! Finally, evil is in the palm of my hand! Princess blast your face off!" said Ludo as a puff of smoke came out. "Spinning dizzy death blast!" Nothing came out. "What's wrong with this thing?" he asked, shaking it.

Then Star kicked him and caught her wand. She put in and it instantly recharged. "Much better. Fantastic Exit Beam!" she said, shooting a green beam.

"You gonna pay for that charger, ma'am?" A random Sloth clerk asked.

"Nah. My arch-nemisis will cover it. He kinda owes me," Star said.

"You do realize that we can just walk, right?"

"I know."

 **Back on Earth:**

Star and Hellboy arrived at the bathroom.

"Well I got a new charger now." Star said.

"Yep, now let's go get some breakfeast."


	4. A night to remember

**This chapter was inspired by the Witcher 3 Trailer 'A night to remember.'**

 **Somewhere in Norway:** A beautiful woman with red hair, wearing a dress and cloak looked up to the nights sky singing an old song near the bank of the river.

 _"Wolves asleepin' midst the trees, Bats all aswayin' in the breeze, But one soul lies anxious, wide awake, Fearin' all manners of ghouls, hags and wraiths."_ She sang.

"That's a nice song. Been awhile since I heard that one." The teen known as Hellboy said, putting bullets into his gun. The ends of his coat flowing in the air.

"Most of the folks here had forgotten it." She remarks, as if she had expected him to come as she calmly picked up a handmade doll.

"They have...Other things on their minds."

" Things like me?" She asked the half demon, turning to him and undoing her red hair.

"I was sent here for you." Hellboy said, unfazed as he was finished putting the last bullet inside his gun and pointed it at her.

Said woman smiled and continued to undress walking with a very calm expression as the young half-demon narrowed his eyes at her. "Times past, no one with the amount of courage like you, would convince a halfbreed to take this job."

"Times changed lady. Now you can either come quietly or we do this the hard way. Frankly I don't give a damn."

"Yes they have. Haven't they?" The lady asked still smiling, still undressing.

But just when Hellboy pulled the trigger, she transformed into something invisible and quickly disappears into the nearby barn.

Hellboy turned to look at the nearby barn that was old and abandoned and couldn't help but rub his eyes. "Ah, crap." he said, as he grabbed a nearby wood cutting axe and followed her inside.

Once he was in, he looked around and saw she was nowhere to be seen. "Come on out lady, I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek." He said, pointing his gun around and losing his patients.

He then slowly grabbed a glass ball from his utility belt, and looked around to see where the lady was. He then heard a creak coming from the open attic of the barn and threw the ball at her. Small specks of glitter like silver spread around the room, which eventually revealed the lady's presence as she fell to the ground.

She charged at him and Hellboy threw a left hook, but she unsurpisingly caught it. He then took another swing with his axe, which she easily dodged. He continued to swing his weapon at her, which she kept dodging.

She then started to attack, which made Hellboy narrowly dodge, but she soon got up to his face and stabbed him with her long fingernails. Hellboy grunted in pain but took the chance, as he grabbed her by the neck with his demonic hand and slammed her to the ground. He swung his axe down, attempting to behead her, which she also dodged and turned invisible.

Hellboy looked around, clutching his wound trying to see where she went off to. But he was met with a wagon, which was thrown at him and knocked him to the ground.

While he was dazed the lady who was defintlly a vampire took this chance to disarm him and started to throw him around the barn.

"Son of a-" Hellboy said while getting thrown, until finally getting slammed face first on the ground. "-Bitch."

He groaned as he struggled to get up. But the vampire managed to get behind him and bite down on his neck. He pushed her off of him and she hissed at the paranormal investigator.

but due to his demonic blood, she started to fell like her entire body was on fire. She roared at Hellboy with rage and was punched by a giant ghostly fist to the other side of the barn.

Hellboy grabbed his axe, and when she charged at him he dodged her swipe, grabbed her arm, and cut it clean off. He then swiped her in the face with the axe and punched right outside of the barn doors.

The vampire thrashed around and pitifully tried crawling away. Hellboy, in pain, followed behind her and shot her a few times with his gun, preparing to stab her with his stake, but he collapsed alongside her, seeing her in her human form, and he could've sworn he still heard her sing.

 _'Birds are silent for the night, Cows turned in as daylight dies. But one soul lies anxious wide awake. For the hunter, brave and bold. Paid in coin or gold. He'll chop and slice you, cut and dice you. Eat. You. Up. Whole. Eat. You. Whole.'_

And with that song ended, he passed out.

 **A few hours later:** 'Hellboy. Hellboy. Hellboy respond.' A static voice said, which made Hellboys eyes open.

He looked at his target who was now a shiviled corpes. She must've burned in the morning sun.

'Hellboy do you copy?'

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear Abe." He groaned, talking in his walki-talki.

'Oh, thank God you're alright. And here I thought I'd have to tell the proffesor that you died. Speaking of which, did you get her?'

"Let's just say... She's got a little burned out." Hellboy joked, which earned a groan from Abe.

'Well at least she won't be killing any villigers anytime soon.'

"Yeah, listen. I'm gonna go to the nearest town and get me an Asprin and some breakfeast. I'll catch ya later." He said, turning the device off.

He then look at the nearest town and began to walk in that direction, enjoying the peace and quiet.

 **Chapter end:** **Awesomerebel55: You talked and I answered. I hope you liked it.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you.**

 **Neo Tastsuji aka Zeta Master: Thank you as well.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the optimism!**

 **Also send me a link in the reviews or private message if you made a cover image for this story.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
